Young and Hopeless
by Marauder1prongs
Summary: If you like The Power of Three by marauder3moony you will like this. Riddle and Lucius are a bit wild and Ruby tries to keep them in line. Sometimes she will join the fun even if it has consequences. Let's just see how far they're willing to go.
1. ONE: Diagon Alley

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 1  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dignity. I don't own Marius or any one else so far in this story.  
  
A/N: My dignity isn't much either so I guess I really own nothing. Pathetic I know but still. Oh and this story idea came from The Power of Three. If you haven't checked it out you should its great! The author marauder3moony is my good friend and if you like this you will definitely like her stories.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Riddle," Ruby stated as if to ask a question.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied  
  
"How long has it been since you came in contact with your uncle?"  
  
"What uncle?" Lucius asked dumbly  
  
"The only uncle he has,"  
  
"Ohhh. I still don't get it."  
  
"Oi!" she hit her head "Grindlewald!"  
  
"Umm I dunno about 8 years" Riddle cut in just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
The three of them were sitting in the leaky cauldron finishing their summer assigned homework.  
  
Riddle is 13 and a half blood. His mother died shortly after birth and his father wants absolutely nothing to do with him. He controls the element of fire and is the smartest student in all of Hogwarts. Controlling the element makes his normal body temperature 107 degrees f. Ruby is 14 yrs old and a muggle born. She controls the element of ice which makes her normal body temperature 70 degrees f. She is the smartest witch in her year. Lucius is 13 as well and is and pureblood. His family is filthy rich and can do absolutely nothing for themselves. He controls the element of electricity which does not change his normal body temperature.  
  
"I'm finished," Riddle said boredly  
  
"Already," Lucius whined  
  
"Well duh," Ruby stated frustrated "Dammit!"  
  
Everyone in the pub looked their way. She didn't seem to care much.  
  
"My quill broke!"  
  
"Awe darn.Guess you can't finish your homework," Lucius stated sarcastically  
  
"Oh just shut up, Lucius, you big dud!" Ruby snapped  
  
"Just leave er alone Lu" Riddle cut in just as Lucius opened his mouth to retort.  
  
"Buh.buh.but." Lucius began to say  
  
"I don't wanna hear it," Riddle reassured him  
  
"I don't wanna hear it," Lucius mocked  
  
"Here, Ruby you can use my quill since I am finished," Riddle smiled and handed her his quill.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled back, "At least some men in this world know how to treat a lady. Unlike someone." she looked at Lucius "I know"  
  
Lucius looked away feeling hated.  
  
It was about a half an hour later before Ruby was finished and then another hour before Lucius was finished. They drank their butterbeers and left the Leaky Cauldron to finish their school shopping.  
  
********************* "God what a relief to be done with the homework," Lucius exasperated  
  
"Tell me about it," Riddle mumbled  
  
"Where should we head next?" Ruby asked  
  
"How about Gringotts?" Riddle suggested  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Lucius exclaimed  
  
"Lets get going then."  
  
"Wait, how do you have money?" Lucius asked rudely  
  
"My mom didn't leave me with nothing"  
  
"Are you alright, Riddle?" Ruby asked  
  
Riddle seemed to have drifted off to memory lane.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine lets go."  
  
While walking up to Gringotts Riddle accidentally ran into Marius Malfoy(Lu's father and a real pain)  
  
"Oh.Sorry"  
  
"It's quite alright. Hello Riddle, Lucius."  
  
Ruby frowned  
  
"And ah miss Rosewood how nice to see you again."  
  
"Hi, Dad!" Lucius exclaimed  
  
Marius looked at his son in shame  
  
"Where did I go wrong in raising you?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How nice to see you on such a lovely day." Ruby stated politely  
  
Ruby elbowed Riddle softly  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well we had better be going, wouldn't wanna waist your time," Ruby stated "Right Riddle?" She elbowed him softly in the ribs "Right Riddle?" She elbowed him again rather hard this time.  
  
"OUCH. What was that for?" He yelped. "I mean.umm.err.uh?" He had no idea what so ever of what to say.  
  
"Oi! I'm surrounded by idiots." Marius stared at her. "We-Had-Bet-ter-Be-Go- ing"  
  
"Yeah! We like gotta split," Riddle stated. "Umm.not literally."  
  
They finished their shopping for the day and headed back to the shack where they were staying to be away from everyone. They called it their little vacation. 


	2. TWO: The First Night

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 2  
"The first night"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the house elves but, I do own their names. I think.  
  
A/N: How is it so far? I know it's bad. Hmmm. I'm trying and this is only my first fic so go easy on me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Previous chapter: They finished their shopping and headed back to the shack where they were staying to get away from everyone. They called it their little vacation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day the trio awoke bright and early so they could get a good spot on the train. They packed up their things as fast as they could which wasn't really that fast because they were so tired from the day before. As soon as they were done they headed toward the train station. (Which may I ad was a long ways away)  
  
"It's a good thing we got up early," Ruby said cheerfully  
  
"Why?" Riddle asked yawning. "I am still half asleep."  
  
"It's not my fault you two bone heads decided to stay up late playing go fish"  
  
"We never did finish it," Lucius yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" Riddle asked curiously  
  
"Umm. it's about 6:00" Ruby stated looking at her watch  
  
Riddle yawned "What?"  
  
"I know I know but we have to get a good spot!" Ruby reassured "We'll find one of the bigger compartments so we'll have more room to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Riddle yawned  
  
"I don't care as long as I get to sleep," Lucius yawned  
  
They arrived there fairly early. About 8:45 to be exact. They boarded the train, this year Lucius didn't have to deal with embarrassing goodbyes. Although Ruby didn't either she still really wished that her parents were there to say good bye to. The train finally started to take off so Lucius and Riddle decided to go to sleep. Ruby wasn't tired so she pulled one of her books out of her bag.  
  
About 4 hours later they were interrupted by a squeaking noise. The trolley lady was coming down the hall.  
  
"Hello dears, anything off of the trolley?"  
  
"I'll take the lot," Lucius pulled out 5 galleons and six sickles.  
  
"Here you are. Anything else?"  
  
"No we're fine thanks," Ruby and Riddle said in chorus  
  
Riddle and Lucius ate a lot and then they fell right asleep leaving the compartment a mess. So Ruby decided to clean it up.  
  
About 3 hours later Electra Elliston stopped by their compartment.  
  
"Hello, Electra," Ruby stated looking up from her book  
  
"Oh hi Ruby," she replied  
  
"You aren't changed yet. And neither are they." She said pointing at Riddle and Lucius  
  
Lucius let out a big snort and Electra giggled.  
  
"Here wanna see something really funny?" Ruby asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ruby put her mouth really close to Riddle's ear and she whispered "Wake up"  
  
Then when he didn't wake up she kissed him on the cheek and he sat bolt up and looked at her. Then he looked up at Electra "Did she do what I think she just did?" and Electra nodded then Riddle began bouncing around and then he started cursing and the two girls just laughed and laughed.  
  
Then Ruby did the same thing with Lucius and then the girls and Riddle laughed and laughed. Finally they settled down and Ruby told them that they have to get their robes on. So they did as instructed. Electra left and Ruby, Riddle and Lucius just sat there until the train finally came to a stop.  
  
*************************  
  
They went into the great hall but no one was there so they just decided to go up to their rooms. They got most of their things unpacked when Ruby rushed into the boys' dormitory.  
  
"I just saw the clock and the ceremony will be starting in 3 minutes," she said in between breaths  
  
So they rushed out of the common room and ran into none other than Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello professor," Riddle laughed nervously  
  
"I am not even going to ask. Report to the Great Hall immediately or report to me tonight for detention."  
  
"The Great Hall sounds good to me. How about you guys?" Riddle smiled nervously  
  
"Yeah! The Great Hall sounds great." Ruby and Lucius said all to fast and not quite together.  
  
The three of them sped away towards the Great Hall.  
  
After the ceremony the three nuisances went to their dorms to finish unpacking their things. When they were finished they met back in the common room. Everyone else was still unpacking lucky for them.  
  
"I can't believe we ran into Dodo-dore," Riddle said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah what was he doing anyways?" Ruby wondered  
  
"Hmm. I wonder. dun dun dun." Riddle joked  
  
"I guess we'll never know," Lucius sighed  
  
"Oh well," Riddle shrugged  
  
"Ruby. are you dead?" Lucius asked  
  
"Huh.Yeah, yeah.whatever," She replied without thinking. She was too busy reading her novel Terror on Main Street. It was a muggle book about a deadly werewolf. She knew what the story said wasn't even remotely true but she still loved the thrill.  
  
"Okay Lu she's dead let's go get some chow." Riddle laughed  
  
Riddle and Lucius made their way through the halls to the place that they visited quite often last year, the kitchen. The halls were loaded with prefects so they had to be careful. They got completely lucky. When they reached their destination they met their favorite house elf Elasey.  
  
"Anything I can get you masters?" The young elf asked  
  
"Umm. How about a chili dog with the works, and a butterbeer." Riddle commanded  
  
"Same here," Lucius stated boldly  
  
"Will do," The elf squeaked and she disappeared with a pop.  
  
Moments later she reappeared with a pop and was holding the orders on two silver trays.  
  
"Here you are. Bone appetite." And she left them to eat.  
  
They finished quickly and called for the house elf once again. She appeared with a pop and had an angry look on her face. "What is it now?"  
  
"We are finished," Riddle stated  
  
"Oh then I will take your trays"  
  
"Thank you. We had best be going now though."  
  
Just as they exited the kitchen they ran into a prefect.  
  
"Oh no not you two," The prefect shook his head and asked, "What are you doing this time? Wait I probably don't wanna know."  
  
"We were eating," Riddle said proudly  
  
"Why would you be eating? We just had dinner. Well I hate to do this but detention."  
  
"Awe man, I knew it!" Lucius whined  
  
"Now please go to your dorms and don't come out till morning."  
  
"Okay," Riddle sighed and the two of them walked to the dungeons sulkily.  
  
They did as they were told and went to sleep. 


	3. THREE: Detention

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 3  
"Detention"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story idea. And now I don't even own a life.  
  
A/N: Can someone borrow me a life? I gave mine to my friend Sharon and she lost it. But anyways enjoy and keep reviewing after this chapter I am not posting until I get more reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Previous chapter: "Okay," Riddle sighed and the two of them walked sulkily to the dungeons. They did as they were told and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Riddle and Lucius awoke feeling quite unpleasant. They walked downstairs to the common room shortly after they were dressed and found Ruby there sleeping with her head on her book. The two of them just laughed. Although why didn't they notice her the night before. Maybe they were too tired or maybe she wasn't there.  
  
"Poor thing," Riddle laughed  
  
"I think she's lost it," Lucius blurted  
  
"Maybe she finished it so we won't have to deal with it."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say."  
  
Ruby woke up suddenly to find the common room filled and everyone staring at her. Lucius and Riddle didn't notice it before but there was an ice wall around her and the chair she was laying in.  
  
"What? You can't tell me you have never fallen asleep reading!" She stated coolly  
  
"Umm Ruby," Riddle stammered. "I don't think that is why everyone is staring at you."  
  
"Okay how the hell did that get there?" Lucius asked confusedly  
  
"Umm. Riddle I could use a little help here," Ruby said through gritted teeth.  
  
Riddle quickly melted the ice wall. Now everyone was starring at Ruby and Riddle.  
  
"Umm. Ta Da!" Riddle said and the two of them held out their arms. Everyone just stood there looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"You didn't see nothing!" Riddle said nervously and grabbed Ruby and started to run.  
  
They ran out of the common room as quickly as you can say superkalafragalisticexpialidoshus. They made it to the Slytherin table and got good seats. (Considering the fact that everyone was still back at the common room gaping.)  
  
As the three of them were eating Riddle explained to Ruby about what had happened the night before.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? I told you two to stay out of trouble!"  
  
"But Rub.That's like impossible!" he whined  
  
"Maybe for you but not for me," Lucius said thinking he is better than everyone else.  
  
"You got into trouble too," Riddle spat  
  
"Would you guys just cut it out, you both got into to trouble and you both are going to serve your detention tonight with Professor Bursarial."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same. They had most of their least favorite classes that day. After dinner Lucius and Riddle headed up to Professor Bursarial's office. They knocked softly and after two seconds.  
  
"Oh well guess we don't have to serve our detentions after all!" Riddle exclaimed  
  
Just as they took their first step to walk away from the door a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
"Malfoy, Riddle, hold it right there!" Professor Bursarial projected  
  
"Awe man!" Lucius groaned  
  
"Walking away from a detention, my, my I am so disappointed," the professor said evilly. "I guess we'll just have to do something about that. Hmm. I think tomorrow should do the trick."  
  
"What?" Lucius and Riddle yelled in chorus  
  
Professor Bursarial was their least favorite teacher. But they had to cooperate in order to make it out on time so they could finish their homework that they had for the night. And what do you know, it was for her.  
  
Riddle and Lucius took out their quills and some parchment to get started on their muggle studies homework but they were interrupted.  
  
"I am afraid you won't be needing those tonight. or tomorrow either," she said sternly and pointed at their quills. "I have special quills here for you."  
  
A quill appeared in front of each of them.  
  
"Umm. don't we need ink?" Riddle asked confusedly  
  
"No, just pick up the quill. You will be writing as follows," she picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board 'I will not walk the corridors at night' "I will tell you when to stop."  
  
Riddle and Lucius did as they were told and began to write. As soon as they started they felt a searing pain in their wrists. Then they looked down at the paper it said I will not walk the corridors at night. They looked at each other in horror. They were using their own blood to write. Even though it hurt like hell, neither of them let even the slightest note of pain. They did not want to give the evil teacher the gift of satisfaction.  
  
After about two and a half hours she walked up to Riddle and examined his right hand. (That was his writing hand) It said I will not walk the corridors at night. She smiled and walked over to Lucius, his writing hand was his left and it said the same exact thing. She smiled once more.  
  
"You may go. But be back tomorrow at the same time or else," She opened the door and they ran out of there quick as a flash. They raced up to the common room and then collapsed panting heavily.  
  
"I am so glad we got out of there," Riddle said in between breaths and clutching his searing hand.  
  
"Yeah, me too,"  
  
They walked up to their dorm and got undressed they fell asleep clutching their hands.  
  
The next day was much better. They woke up early and managed to finish all of their homework. They had transfiguration, care of magical creatures, muggle studies, and defense against the dark arts. Along with trigonometry, their least favorite class. (I think you know why)  
  
Later that night as Riddle and Lucius were writing Riddle decided to play a little joke on the teacher. Instead of writing 'I will not walk the corridors at night' he wrote, 'I will walk the corridors at night'. After a while it started to show up on his hand.  
  
"You may go, please give me your papers," she said so very unenthusiastically. Knowing what he had done Riddle tried not to smile. He showed Lucius his hand once they were out of her reach and then he held him back.  
  
"Wait!" he said smiling "Just hold on."  
  
"RIDDLE!" Professor Bursarial's voice rang through the corridors.  
  
"Run!"  
  
They raced up to the common room and then after they caught their breath they went upstairs and changed. They did the little homework they had and went to bed. 


	4. FOUR: No Secrets

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 4  
'No Secrets'  
  
Disclaimer: Really there is none.  
  
A/N: I have changed my mind so what.  
  
********** Previous chapter: "RIDDLE!" Professor Bursarial's voice rang through the halls. "Run!" They raced up to the common room and then after they caught their breath they went upstairs and changed. They did the little homework they had and went to bed. ********** Response to reviews  
  
Marauder3moony: Don't worry they didn't get caught. Thanks for another unnerving review! Now read and enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up," a voice called in Riddle's ear.  
  
Riddle moaned  
  
"WAKE UP!" the voice now screamed  
  
"What- what happened- who died?" Riddle asked sitting up abruptly. As he looked around he noticed that Professor Irialis (head of Slytherin house) was standing beside his bed.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucius asked waking up.  
  
"I don't want anything from you," the professor said defensively  
  
"Then who does?" Riddle asked  
  
"For your information Head Master Dippet wants you in his office promptly," She stated sternly. "Oh and Mademoiselle Rosewood is waiting for you in the common room." She walked out of there with a swish of her robes.  
  
Riddle got dressed quickly and walked downstairs to find Ruby sitting reading her book. Lucius joined them shortly.  
  
"Ready to go?" Ruby asked looking from Lucius to Riddle  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Riddle sighed.  
  
Ruby looked back at Lucius with a look of question on her face.  
  
"What? I am ready!"  
  
Ruby stood up and walked toward the wall with the painting of a snake on it. Riddle and Lucius followed closely behind.  
  
*******************************  
  
When they reached Dippet's office they knocked on the door rather loudly. Dippet answered the knock personally and motioned for the trio to enter.  
  
"Please, have a seat," he said grimly. "So anything strange happen lately?"  
  
"No. not really," Riddle answered coolly and yet he was a little confused.  
  
"What do you mean by not really?"  
  
"Hey, what is this about anyways?" Ruby said defensively.  
  
"Yeah!" Lucius agreed "What she said."  
  
The Professor ignored what they said and turned to Riddle. "Here let me give you a clue. Do the words fire and ice ring a bell?"  
  
"No," Riddle said pretending to ponder the question.  
  
"Oh but I think they do."  
  
"Well. Well. You think too much," Lucius said trying to stay calm.  
  
"No, I think just the right amount," Dippet smiled. "So what is this I hear about Monday? You two" Dippet said looking over to Riddle and Ruby's direction "Did a fire and ice act."  
  
Riddle and Ruby looked at each other with looks of horror upon their faces. They didn't know what to say now.  
  
"He can't know. Nobody knows. How does he know?" Lucius panicked.  
  
Riddle backhanded him across the face.  
  
"Owee,"  
  
"You idiot! You made me lose my train of thought! Riddle shouted looking at Lucius in disgust.  
  
"How do you know about our elements?" Ruby asked suddenly.  
  
"I think someone told about our little innocent, Ruby," Riddle said  
  
"I think you mean incent," Lucius corrected  
  
"No, he means incident," Ruby corrected both of them.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I meant to say!" Riddle exclaimed  
  
"And you call yourself the smartest kid in the school," Ruby laughed  
  
"Anyway you get what I am saying?" Riddle stated  
  
"Yeah, but how could that have happened?" Ruby said with a distant look she was trying to replay the incident in her head. "I mean everyone seemed too afraid of us to tell."  
  
"I'll tell you how," said a prefect entering the office. "You see. I was walking down from my dorm to see what all of the commotion was so early in the morning. Then I saw the ice wall around the girl and thought 'what the?' But then I saw you," he said pointing at Riddle "Melt it away with fire out of nowhere. Then this was brilliant I saw you guys end it with a Ta Da and a 'you didn't see nothin'. At this point everyone looked scared so I figured they weren't gonna tell. So I decided to. I ran up here to tell Dippet and here we are now."  
  
Riddle and Lucius cursed their stupidity.  
  
"Jerk," Ruby mumbled  
  
"Oh by the way, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
"You told Dumblefork too?" Riddle whined. "Oh great you might as well tell the whole school now."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"What!" The trio yelled  
  
"Kidding,"  
  
"Damn you!" Riddle coughed  
  
"To hell," Ruby added coughing of course "You may go," Dippet said sternly  
  
They left and walked to Dumbledore's office. Lucius knocked rather loudly again.  
  
"Hello, do come in," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"So why are we here we have better things to do than sit around and have tea," Riddle smirked  
  
"What is this I hear? You three can control elements?"  
  
"I don't know nothin about no elements," Lucius stated coolly  
  
"Yeah what's your point?" Ruby stated and she hit Lucius  
  
(Okay sorry about the interruption but what is it with me and Lucius always getting hit?)  
  
"Well, I am going to have to forbid you from using them."  
  
"What are you the head master or somethin?" Lucius blurted  
  
"There ain't no way you can tell me what to do Dumblefork!" Riddle spat  
  
"If you use your elements I will be forced to send you to Azkaban for at least a year,"  
  
Now all of them were cursing under their breath.  
  
"Now get on with your day," Dumbledore stated  
  
They left leaving the rest of the day up to making them feel better. They were proved wrong. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long. I was planning on posting it on Monday but I got seven stitches instead. 


	5. FIVE: Anywhere but Here

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 5  
'Anywhere but Here'  
  
A/N: Remember why my last chapter was late. Yeah because I got 7 stitches. I umm was running and tripped over someone and flew into the bleachers. I cut the muscle membrane and al lot of nerve endings. Now I can't feel anything on my cut. If I grossed you out I am sorry. Now read and enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Previous chapter: They left leaving the rest of the day up to making them feel better. They were proved wrong. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riddle and Ruby woke up feeling very frustrated and low. It was a Saturday and Riddle, Lucius and Ruby had finished their homework over the week so they were free. Ruby went back to reading her 'beloved' book and Riddle decided to write a letter to his uncle.  
  
Dear Grindlewald,  
Hogwarts sucks. Right now Lucius, Ruby and I all want to just get away. We can't do anything without getting into trouble and we are bored out of our minds. Dumbleface pretty much grounded us. Ruby is reading her stupid book Lucius is sleeping and I of course am writing this letter to you. Man I can't wait until our next trip to Hogsmeade. Right now I would gladly be anywhere but here. Heck I actually prefer your town over this jail cell.  
  
Save me!  
  
Lots of Hate,  
T. M. Riddle  
  
*********************************  
  
"Spare me please I beg you! I'll do anything! Anything!" Lucius yelled along with his kicking. He rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. Surprisingly he didn't wake up.  
  
"Damn he's a heavy sleeper," Riddle said raising an eyebrow "Tell me about it," Ruby mumbled  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Lucius said rubbing his head. Why does my head hurt? Riddle what did you do?"  
  
Now Riddle and Ruby were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Nothing just look down," Riddle said  
  
He did. "Oh,"  
  
"Now why don't you just go back to sleep?" Ruby said trying to find her place. "With both of you awake I will never finish."  
  
"No!" Lucius said stubbornly. "You're not my mommy."  
  
"Hey Riddle whatcha writin' there?" a boy said in a baby mock voice.  
  
"A letter to my uncle Grindlewald," Riddle said coolly. "I am done now though. I'm just getting ready to send it."  
  
"Oh your uncle Grindlewald I thought it was your mommy. Oh wait you don't have one do you. Then I thought it was your daddy. But wait he couldn't give a damn." Draibe said  
  
He really ticked Riddle now. "Hey Draibe tell your mommy she was good last night. And thanks again." Riddle smiled  
  
"Ugh. Riddle you just wait. I will get you and then you will be sorry."  
  
"Me be sorry no, no, no you naughty boy. How dare you threaten me."  
  
Draibe walked out of the common room a look of complete hatred upon his face.  
  
Riddle and Lucius laughed.  
  
"Rid, cool it," Ruby said just as she saw a prefect coming.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ruby nodded in the direction in which the prefect was.  
  
The prefect passed and Lucius' stomach rumbled.  
  
"Lets go eat. I am gonna keel over soon." Lucius said starring at his stomach  
  
"Sounds good lets go!" Ruby said  
  
"You guys go ahead I'll catch up," Riddle said. "I have to send this letter."  
  
"Okay," Ruby said. And the two of them left.  
  
Riddle ran up to the owlery and found Ruby's owl Rachel. He tied the letter and whispered in her ear of where to take it. Then he ran downstairs to the great hall to meet Ruby and Lucius.  
  
They had been stuck up in the common room all day with no food or drinks. So they were very hungry. Riddle was scarfing down his food like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Take it easy there," Ruby said laughing at his unmannerism.  
  
"Hey where's Lu?"  
  
Ruby pointed. Lucius was actually on the table and he was eating everything in sight.  
  
"Da-a-ang, he wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry." Riddle said laughing but now confused. "I thought rich people were supposed to be well mannered."  
  
"Mope Mot Me," Lucius said food flying everywhere.  
  
"Lucius!" Ruby exclaimed. There was half chewed food all over her.  
  
"Riddle what are you doing?" Ruby asked Riddle was climbing onto the Slytherin table.  
  
"Here I come Lu!"  
  
"Ri-Riddle!"  
  
"Oh come on Rub, lighten up a bit would ya!"  
  
"Okay," she smiled and she threw a big handful of mashed potatoes at him.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Lucius yelled  
  
The fight went on for about 5 minutes.  
  
"STOP!" Professor Dippet yelled and everyone froze. "Tom, Kimberly, Lucius, My office now!"  
  
(In his office) "I am very disappointed with you. I don't know what to say. The two smartest kids in the school and you (pointing at Lucius). I just don't know what to say. Well your punishment is Detention for a month!" said trying not to lose his temper. "Return to your dorms."  
  
(In the common room) "Man this bites!" Riddle said  
  
"Hey at least we had fun," Ruby said  
  
"This is coming from little miss perfect," Lucius said with wide eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" Riddle asked  
  
"Midnight," Ruby said looking at her watch  
  
"I wish we could just leave," Lucius said  
  
Everyone was up in their dorms now sleeping.  
  
"Yeah me too," Riddle and Ruby said in sync.  
  
"You really want to go, get away from here and never come back?" asked a voice. A shadowy figure stood in the darkest corner of the common room. The one that never received light when the fire was the only light source.  
  
"Ye-ah," They replied in unison looking at each other confusedly.  
  
"You're sure?" the voice said once more  
  
"Yeah," they replied in unison again  
  
"Very well," The voice sighed  
  
All of the sudden they started to feel drowsy and after about 2 minutes they all blacked out. 


	6. SIX: Grindlewald's Mansion

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 6  
'Grindlewald's Mansion'  
  
A/N: I hope that you like it so far. If it was boring here is where we start getting to the good part.  
  
*******************  
  
Previous Chapter: "Very Well" the voice said. All of the sudden they started to feel drowsy and after about 2 minutes they all blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh aren't they cute!" A voice squealed  
  
'Cute?' Riddle thought in his mind 'How old do they think I am?' Then he groaned and fell back into a deep sleep. On the other hand Ruby decided to stay in a semiconscious state of mind. (Where she is asleep but not in a deep sleep) She listened to the people gossip and squeal about her and how cute it was the way her and Riddle were sleeping next to each other. (Of course the idiots didn't know their names were Ruby and Riddle)  
  
"Wake up little ones," a different voice said as if they were talking to a baby.  
  
At that instant Ruby opened her eyes and sat up. Everyone gasped and looked at her.  
  
"Have you been listening to us the whole time?" A maiden said  
  
"NO! Only since one of you freaks said 'Oh aren't they cute!' What are we three years old?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Ruby decided to wake Riddle up. She did this by shaking him and hitting him.  
  
"What." Riddle moaned "Just five more minutes please."  
  
"Wake up!" she spat  
  
"Alright, alright don't have a cow," Riddle sat up and looked around. He woke Lucius up just the same as Ruby did him.  
  
"What the." Lucius said "Okay I am scared."  
  
Everyone was staring at them with great curiosity upon their faces.  
  
"Alright people, that's enough, nothin' to see here. Go on get back to work, unless you would like some punishment," A boy around 16 years old made his way through the bustling crowd. "You heard me!" at that moment everyone could be heard going upstairs.  
  
"Who are you?" Lucius said curiously  
  
"My name is Jason Ventrili and I am a noble of Grindlewald's mansion. I will be watching over you for your stay here, which will be for like ever!" Jason said proudly  
  
"How old are you?" Riddle asked  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"So Jason, how'd you end up here?" Ruby asked  
  
"Same way you guys did. Only I was 12 and I didn't want to Grindlewald forced me to."  
  
"I bet you miss your family," Ruby said  
  
"Nope, just my mom but I never got to see her anyways."  
  
"Why not?" Riddle asked  
  
"Because you see I am only a half blood and my mom was the witch and my dad was a muggle. He took me away from her when I was five."  
  
"Oh that's so sad," Ruby said. "I have a family back home. I miss them a lot. It's just my mom and dad though. You see I am basically an only child. My parents have this picture of a boy that they took in when he was little. I never got to meet him- only when I was real little because he ran away."  
  
Jason didn't say anything. He had an idea of who the boy was but not entirely.  
  
"Who were those people?" Riddle asked breaking the silence  
  
"Just other servants of Grindlewald," Jason replied  
  
"Oh,"  
  
As they looked around they saw that they were in a basement of some sort. There were concrete walls and big wooden doors leading to other rooms. There were concrete floors as well. The only thing that really looked nice was the bed they were lying in. It had satin sheets and a nice big comforter. The pillows were so soft that the minute your head touched them you would fall asleep. That wasn't the only think nice. The garments they were wearing were made of silk.  
  
"Okay. I must be dreaming," Ruby said  
  
"Nope this is real," Jason sighed "Welcome to Grindlewald's dungeon." He gestured for them to get up.  
  
"C'mon I will show you guys around," He said  
  
"Not to be rude or anything." Lucius started  
  
"But there's nothing to see," Riddle finished  
  
Jason laughed. "I am showing you the whole mansion."  
  
"Oh," Riddle and Lucius said in chorus.  
  
"Well change into your robes and we will begin the tour."  
  
Ruby went behind the curtain that Jason put up for her and she put on her robes. When she exited Riddle and Lucius were just about to put on their shirts. Ruby whistled and Riddle and Lucius hurried to finish.  
  
"Ready?" Jason asked  
  
Riddle examined himself and then Ruby and Lucius "Yeah, I think we're ready."  
  
"Well lets not waist any more time talking," Jason said  
  
"Will we see master Grindlewald on this grand tour?" Ruby asked  
  
"Maybe, the master is a very busy man,"  
  
"Bull Sh**!" Riddle coughed  
  
"What was that?" Jason asked surprised.  
  
"I must have a cold or something," Riddle said coughing to cover up his comment  
  
They were at the top of the stairs now.  
  
"The master does not allow cursing," Marius walked up behind them  
  
"Dad?" Lucius said looking surprised  
  
"What? Yes I am one of Grindlewald's servants," Marius sighed "So this is where you have been coming all this time," Lucius  
  
"Jason you know what Grindlewald said about them," Marius said pointing at Riddle Ruby and Lucius.  
  
"I know just chill man, I am just showin' them around the joint," Jason said  
  
It seemed to them that Marius disliked Jason so Jason would talk slang just to piss him off.  
  
Marius just looked at them with pure anger upon him. Riddle smiled in satisfaction.  
  
(From the basement door) To their right was a long dining table. They walked toward it, and to their left was a in the hall way was a bathroom or laventry. When they reached the dining room to their right was a great room where a fire crackled and to their left was a very large kitchen. They walked through it and then they turned left down a hallway. On their right was a small foyer area where a door stood leading outside. (They knew this because duh, Jason told them) On their left was a laundry room. And ahead of them was yet another room. They walked into it and found that it was an office. It had many shelves and books along with a computer. They turned left and took about five steps into a great foyer. To their right was another door (the front door) leading outside, and to their left was the hall in which they had started. Ahead of them was a staircase and farther beyond that was a sitting room. They went up the winding staircase to the upstairs part. It was huge. It had five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There were three rooms in the back of the mansion and two bedrooms toward the front. All of them, but one, were exactly the same. The ones that were identical just had one bed a dresser and a nightstand on either side of the bed. They also had a closet on one wall. The one different one had a bunk bed set and one single twin bed on the opposite wall. It had a 3-shelf bookcase and 2 dressers. It was also bigger and had a bigger closet. There was a short hallway leading to a huge bedroom. It had a fireplace and a desk and a book case. It even had a small kitchen area in it. It had a bathroom going off of it as well.  
  
"Well that is the Mansion," Jason said leading the trio downstairs. "Well it is 2:00 so I guess we could just hang out in the dungeons."  
  
They did just that. Jason talked about everything like what UCG is.  
  
"U.C.G. is the United City of Grindlewald. Everyone who lives in this city is under the power of Grindlewald. They have to obey all of the laws. And if they fail to then they are punished. All of the adults except for Grindlewald are nobles. Grindlewald is the one and only royalty. There was one more class added in just last night and that was pre- royals. You three are just those. You are higher class that nobles and lower than royalty. But even though I am only a noble you still have to obey what I say because I am older, the same thing with my fellow comrades, Adrian, Trayc, Aaron and the other workers of Grindlewald like your father, Lucius." Jason explained.  
  
"If the grown ups are nobles then what are the children?" Ruby asked  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," Jason started. "All children start out as nobles. On the other hand, if they are brought here- like I was -then they are considered peasants- the lowest class of U.C.G. Or, if their parents die or disown them they also become servants or peasants. Also, if they are taken away from their parents by Grindlewald they become servants right away."  
  
"Oh," Ruby said.  
  
"Blimey! Is that the time?" Jason said looking at his watch. "You three best be getting to bed, Tomorrow you start your first session. I can't say what it is yet because I don't know. Well good night." Jason went upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I haven't been really as idea-filled as I usually am. Well hopefully the next chapter will be much faster. I can tell you this, it will be very sad. 


	7. SEVEN: Jason's Adventure

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 7  
'Jason's Adventure'  
  
A/N: This chapter, let me warn you, is very saddening and not so much humorous. So just read and review and get on with your lives.  
  
***************  
  
Previous Chapter: "Blimey! Is that the time?" Jason said looking at his watch. "You three best be getting to bed. You start your first session tomorrow and I can't say what it is yet because I don't know. Well good night." Jason went upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wake them," a voice growled  
  
"But they are sleeping, let them sleep!" Jason argued  
  
"Fine! But wait until I tell the master what you are doing for them," the persons voice hollered.  
  
"Fine!" Jason yelled back  
  
Ruby could hear footsteps going upstairs. She didn't dare open her eyes yet though. She just lay there, not asleep, not awake. After about five minutes she thought to herself 'I think it's safe'.  
  
She opened her eyes and what she saw was so memorable. Jason was sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. He was staring at her with a gaze in his eyes. When he saw that she saw him he quickly turned his head and stared at the wall. Ruby sat up and looked at him.  
  
"That was nice of you to do that," Ruby told him.  
  
"Yeah, you- you really think so?" he said smiling at her. He looked away and the smile faded away.  
  
"Grindlewald's gonna be pissed when he hears what Marius is gonna tell him." Jason said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That was Marius yellin' like that!" Riddle cut in.  
  
"Yeah," Jason sighed  
  
"Man he's a jerk," Riddle said trying to straighten out his hair.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Riddle said now trying to reach an itch on his back.  
  
"Here let me get that," Ruby said giggling and she scratched the itch for him. At once he relaxed.  
  
"Hey Ruby, Riddle," Jason said anxiously  
  
"Yeah?" they replied in chorus  
  
"Well you know how I told you that I didn't wanna come here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ruby said  
  
"Well I lied."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Riddle asked  
  
"I'm saying that I wanted to come, but Grindlewald tricked me into wanting to."  
  
"Oh," Ruby said  
  
"Well," Jason began. "I was sitting in my room. I was thinking about what had just happened. Me mum was gone I only got to see her at school, she was a substitute teacher at me muggle school. Me dad would beat me because he just plain hated me. When I asked him why he hated me he said 'It is because of that mouth of yours' and then I said 'what is wrong with my mouth?'. He dragged me into the tele room. And told me he was not done with me yet and slammed the door. After about 30 minutes he returned with a whip in hand. He said to me 'You know the drill' and me and me stupid mouth said 'No, I don't know the drill. Should I know it? Because if I should' he cut me off there by grabbing me by the hair. He said 'You'll pay for that laddy' me family is Irish if you haven't already noticed by me Irish brogue. He dragged me into the 'dungeon'. There was a room, a rather small room. It was my room and all that it had was a twin bed with grey sheets on it and on picture of me mum on the wall. The walls and floor were concrete and I had a dust rug in front of me bed. My room was colourless. I only had a small desk on which I would do me frickin muggle homework, and in the corner stood a chair with a tele on it. The tele was good for when I was locked up, but it was a black and white tele so it wasn't much. Well any ways he didn't take me in there. Instead he took me into what I called the Hell Hall. I was yellin and screamin' the whole way. I blurted out so many curses that it wasn't even funny."  
  
"Ooo, Ooo, what did ya say?" Riddle asked excitedly.  
  
Ruby swung her hand but Riddle dodged it by ducking.  
  
"Ha, ha, you missed!" Riddle snickered. Before he could think Ruby smacked him straight in the forehead.  
  
"This is no laughing matter!" Ruby spat. "Go on Jason."  
  
"Anyways," Jason continued. "I yelled many things like: you bas****! Leave me alone! Let me go! Leave me alone! 'SHUT UP' he yelled over and over. I would retort 'F*** you!' every time. We finally reached the bloody room. It had chains on the ceiling and on a wall, along with many straps. There was a table with straps on it and a chair. On one wall stood a shelf with whips, ropes, extra chains, and extra straps. I tell you I was the son of a crazy man. He stripped me down to only me socks and shorts. He chained me to the ceiling by me wrists and he tied me feet together so I couldn't kick. He gagged me and then he wrapped me head in this black fabric. He made it so I could barley breathe. He whipped me about 50 times and left me there. I tried to keep me mind awake but I failed. When I woke I forgot for a second what had happened. Then I remembered and I tried to wriggle out of me chains. Then me dad whipped me and I screamed. He yelled 'shut up you stupid freak!' and then he began to talk to some one. My head was still wrapped so I could only hear small parts of the conversation. I did hear the person ask if I was his son and me dad said 'no I don't have a son'. 'Then who is that?' I heard the guy ask. Me dad said I was a boy who was studying witch craft in the shack out back of the house. Then he told the guy that I tried to cast a spell on him falsely and he just got really annoyed and told me to leave and I wouldn't then I egged his house so he asked who me parents were and I told him I didn't have any. Then he said that is why I was hanging to teach me a lesson. The guy just laughed. At that moment me heart sank. I heard a little whistle like a tea kettle and it turns out me dad let out a sleeping gas. He left me there again. I woke but I wasn't completely awake and I heard me dad talking to a lady. I heard him say he found me like this and the lady said that she would take it from here. I fell back asleep and I woke up in St. Mungo's hospital. I was in a straight blaze (jacket) and I wanted out. I was growing hot and angry at me father. I was in a padded room that was completely white. I was even wearing a white sweat suit- no wonder I was so hot. That was the last straw. I had to get out of there no matter what it took. I stood up it was very hard but I succeeded. I walked over to the door and looked at me self. Me hair was white! I mean completely white!"  
  
Jason's hair is normally light brown which would look burgundy from day to day.  
  
He went on, "I went back over to the wall across from the door and sat down. The only thing I could do really was scream, so I did. I could hear me voice echoing through the halls. A doctor entered the room. 'What do you think you are doing?' he asked. I said 'the only thing I can do scream! I want out of here I am not crazy. These slashes on me back, are from me bloody father! Now get me the hell out of here so I can go back to school!' He just looked at me oddly and then walked out. I could hear him yelling for someone but I don't know just who it was. He came back walking with a female doctor right beside him. 'He must be delusional' the male said. 'Thank you I will take it from here' I heard the female doctor say. Then the door opened and a woman walked in wearing a white lab coat. 'What are you doing?' I said. 'No, no, don't do that!' I yelled. 'It is alright Jason, it will all be over soon,' she said in a soothing voice. 'What do you mean by that?' I yelled. 'Just hold on,' she tried to soothe me again. I tried kicking to get her off of me but that didn't quite work. She just called in help. I tried to fight of the evil people and the needle but I failed. I was struck by the needle and I screamed like bloody hell. I felt drowsy and soon blacked out. I woke up in a bed. It was softer than me bed back home but then it was harder than the beds in the hospital bed. It was completely dark and there was a camera in the corner. I punched the camera and rushed out of the room. I ran as fast as I could until I was far enough away. I heard something beep and I looked down. There was some sort of tracking device on me ankle. I cut it off with a knife that I found and I threw it in the opposite direction. I ran to the park but the gates were locked so I found a place to climb over the wall. I decided that I would be safe there until I would continue me journey in the morn. I was laying there on the bench thinking 'I have to get out of here.' Then a voice in me head said are you sure you want to get away. I answered 'yes'. Then I began to feel drowsy and blacked out. I woke up here the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I most likely won't have the eighth posted till next Wednesday. You can look on the weekend of thanxgiving but don't count on it. 


	8. EIGHT: Preparations

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 8  
'Preparations'  
  
A/N: Well now that that's over we can move on. Just like Ja did, sort of. And here is a very wise saying: Do not let anyone control what you do or the way you act (unless of course it is a live or die situation.) And with that said and done we move on to the 8th chapter.  
  
*****************  
  
Previous chapter: I was laying there on the bench thinking 'I have to get out of here.' Then a voice in me head said are you sure you want to get away. I answered 'yes'. Then I began to feel drowsy and blacked out. I woke up here the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, I'm so touched," a voice came from the stairs.  
  
Jason stood up and then bent down to show respect. "Master Grindlewald how nice to see you."  
  
"Do not lie to me boy."  
  
"But-" Jason was cut off there.  
  
"Not another word Jason! Go to your room!"  
  
"Yes master," Jason said and he walked upstairs sulkily.  
  
"Now for you little twits," Grindlewald walked toward them  
  
"What!" Riddle squealed. "You must have missed the memo or something, but I am not little-or a twit!"  
  
"Hello my future dark lord," Grindlewald smirked.  
  
"Man does this guy need to catch up on his memos or what!" Riddle said to Ruby and Lucius. They just nodded in agreement. "Sorry but I am not gonna be no a** like you!"  
  
"We'll see about that," Grindlewald growled.  
  
"No we won't! Not if I can help it," Ruby muttered  
  
"Yeah! What she said," Lucius said only because of the fact that he was being left out. And knowing Lu that is not a good thing.  
  
"Silencio!" Grindlewald shouted pointing his wand at the trio. "Today you will be starting your training. If you complain or slack off I will personally punish you." He lifted the charm. "Now if anyone would like to tell me what you three need to achieve your highest standards?"  
  
"Music!" The trio announced at once.  
  
"Music?" Grindlewald asked confused.  
  
"Yeah! It's how we live!" Riddle exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah- and we can't survive without it," Ruby added.  
  
"Very well," Grindlewald sighed. "I will arrange for you to have this music."  
  
"Thank You!" Ruby and Riddle said in chorus.  
  
"Oh who is gonna be our trainer?" Riddle asked anxiously.  
  
"Umm. My three young servants. Yes that sounds perfect," Grindlewald smiled.  
  
"What three young servants?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Well there is Jason you know him then there is Adrian and Trayc. Oh I almost forgot my best servant of all Aaron. I think that Jason will be excluded and Aaron will be bumped in. Yes, that sounds so much better." Grindlewald pretended to ponder on the idea.  
  
"That means they will work us harder right?" Ruby asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What! More work. I don't want more work." Lucius whined.  
  
"I know but you really need it," Ruby said laughing falsely.  
  
"Wha-a-a-a-a!" Lucius whined. "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No, just lazy," Riddle said laughing.  
  
"Why isn't Jason our trainer?" Ruby asked  
  
"You have to prove yourselves in order to have someone like that be your trainer," Grindlewald smiled. "I am calling Jason and I am going to have him prepare you for the trio of terror."  
  
Jason appeared with a crack. "Hello fellow teenagers."  
  
"Jason"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Prepare them for training. I am going to get the others."  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
Grindlewald apparated with a crack and the trio was left under Jason's command.  
  
"Accio uniforms," Jason pointed his wand to a closet and out came three white uniforms neatly washed and folded. He threw them each the one that held their names on them. Ruby's name was printed in ice blue, Lucius' in gold and Riddle's in scarlet. Under their names, stood a sign of power. Lucius' was a lightning bolt, Riddle's a fire ball, and Ruby's an ice berg. The uniforms themselves were white.  
  
Ruby's shirt had a V neck and her sleeves were three quarter length. Her sweatpants had the same sign of power on the right pocket. Riddle and Lucius had normal curved neck and they had collars. Their pants had their signs of power on their right pocket as well.  
  
They changed quickly and then just sat and waited for the "trio of terror" to arrive. After about five minutes they heard a crack and then a thud. ************************************************************************ A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short but I couldn't really think of anything off of the top of my head. Besides this is where I felt comfortable to end this chapter. If you have any ideas for my next chapter feel free to email me. 


	9. NlNE: Messin With Minds

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 9  
'Messing With Minds' A/N: Read, review and be happy. I might be starting a story that is all my own soon. My own characters, plot and everything. I guess that is pretty exciting, especially for me. Well let's move on, shall we.  
  
*********************************  
  
Previous chapter: They changed quickly and then just sat and waited for the "trio of terror" to arrive. After about five minutes they heard a crack and then a thud.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ouch! Trayc you landed us wrong!" they heard a girl scream.  
  
"He, he, sorry," they heard a boy laughing nervously  
  
Jason was no longer anywhere in sight. So now the question was, who is it that was in dungeons? Two boys and a girl that looked to be the same age as Jason came out of the darkness.  
  
"Hello?" one of them asked.  
  
No body seemed to answer that question because like the smart people they are Lucius, Ruby, and Riddle ran to hide.  
  
"Oh come on now! We weren't that scary!" Trayc yelled out to "no one".  
  
"Yes you were!" a female voice came from the darkness. Obviously being Ruby.  
  
"Ugh! How rude," the girl said.  
  
"I know you are!" A male's voice came. This time it was Riddle.  
  
"Aha! I found you!" Adrian's voice came.  
  
"Awe. man!" Lucius' voice followed. The two came out of the darkness and joined the others.  
  
"Now where are the other two?" they asked Lucius.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna tell you, you all must be smoking something," he replied.  
  
Riddle and Ruby busted out laughing. And the "terrible trio" still couldn't find them. Lucius just sat there watching them in delight as they "searched" the dungeons.  
  
"You're not gonna-" Lucius was cut off there  
  
"Found them!" Trayc announced and dragged Riddle and Ruby in to the lighted part of dungeons. "They were kissing on the floor underneath the stairs."  
  
"Sorry Lu," Riddle said.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"For making you hide somewhere else."  
  
"Oh well there is no reason to be sorry for that. It was obvious that you two lover birds wanted to be alone." Lucius smirked  
  
"Alright that is enough. It is time to get down to business." Trayc announced  
  
"Yeah, I think ten laps for warm up should get you started." Adrian added  
  
"Okay!" Riddle said and he Ruby and Lucius lined up to start.  
  
"Go!" Rio, the only other female on that floor, stated.  
  
Riddle, Ruby and Lucius ran around the dungeon perimeter 9 times and the last time they didn't finish the lap.  
  
"Now where did they go?" Rio asked.  
  
"They are really starting to get on my nerves." Adrian announced  
  
Meanwhile Riddle, Ruby and Lucius were hiding in the ceiling, snickering.  
  
"I think we need to bring in the big guns," Trayc sighed.  
  
"Okay I'll go get him." Rio volunteered  
  
They heard a pop and that meant that Rio had actually gone to get help. A few moments later they heard a pop and then one right after that. This had meant that somebody else now was in the dungeons as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I just felt that was the right place to end our little adventure. And to make it up next chappy will make you want to keep reading. 


	10. TEN: The Dark Realm

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 10  
'The Dark Realm'  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been busy and I just got done with testing. I hope this chapter is good enough and I promise it is longer than the last.  
  
Response to reviews:  
Marauder3Moony: Don't worry, I won't stop anytime soon. **********************  
  
Previous Chapter: They heard a pop and that meant that Rio had actually gone to get help. A few moments later they heard a pop and then one right after that. This had meant that somebody else now was in the dungeons as well. *************************************************************  
  
"Oh snaps they weren't kidding!" Lucius squeaked.  
  
"I have an idea," Riddle stated  
  
"Oh yeah lets hear it," Ruby asked  
  
"Run," he whispered his voice shaking  
  
"Okay on the count of three," Lu added  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"THREE!" they all yelled at once and just as they were about to run they were stopped dead in their tracks. Not from fright, but from some outside force.  
  
"I see you are planted to the spot," Grindlewald laughed evilly.  
  
The trio looked down at their feet and it was true, they were planted to the spot- literally. "Hey Mr. G, long time no see." Lucius laughed nervously trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Oh, uncie Grindlewald!" Riddle said in a baby mock voice.  
  
"Shut it," Grindlewald or Mr. G as Lu put it growled. "That will be all you three; I can take it from here. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"What is it Mr. G?" Adrian asked.  
  
"First of all don't you ever dare to call me that again and secondly where is Aaron?"  
  
"Oh Aaron couldn't make it because he is on punishment so we had Rio here fill in for him."  
  
"And why is Aaron on punishment?"  
  
"Because he gave the young ones of the school the idea that they can throw eggs at the teachers and at your comrades, sir."  
  
Lucius and Riddle busted out laughing while Ruby tried to stifle her small giggle.  
  
"You think this is funny do you?" Grindlewald growled while glaring at the trio.  
  
Riddle said "no" and Lucius right after came with a "yes" while Ruby just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well we will just see who is laughing when I am through with you."  
  
The three of them gasped and immediately their smiling faces turned into blank stares.  
  
"That's better. As for you three, why wasn't I informed that Yurio would be filling in for Aaron?"  
  
"We didn't think it was that of importance sir." Trayc replied.  
  
"Off with the three of you. I will deal with you later."  
  
"Yes Mr. G.," Adrian laughed and Grindlewald glowered at him. "I-I mean, sir."  
  
By the time he was finished with his conversation with the others Riddle, Lucius, and Ruby had escaped and snuck into secret hiding places. This time all three of them were separated.  
  
Grindlewald just glowered and he apparated out of the dungeons.  
  
While he was apparently gone, Riddle and them came out of their hiding places only to find an army of adult wizards surrounding them and holding very unpleasant things. These included: ropes, things that looked like dog collars, chains, potions of fearful smells and appearances, and worst of all. wands.  
  
"Nice going genius's" Ruby stated in a most unpleasant way.  
  
"What it was your idea to hide." Riddle said defensively  
  
"How dare you accuse me of even thinking such horrible thoughts!"  
  
"Silence!" Came a very angry voice from behind the group of adult wizards. They parted, Grindlewald walked forward, and they went back to their original formation.  
  
"So you think that you could outsmart me now do you?"  
  
"Awe, come on Uncle G. we were just having a little fun." Riddle said coolly.  
  
"Well I'll show you what fun is. Seize them." As the wizards made to move towards them they ran for their dear lives but were caught almost immediately. (Considering the fact that there were three wizards that were chasing after each of them.) They really had done it this time.  
  
"What shall we do with them sir?" One of the wizards asked. And the rest held in front of him three teenagers struggling with all of their might to escape the bindings that were holding them. "I don't care just don't harm them especially the girl. Throw them in a closet or something and I will deal with them. when I get around to it." He smiled evilly. "No, better yet, stick them in separate cells in the dark realm."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The trio was carried, blindfolded, not a long ways and then they were dropped into different cells of the dark realm and the blind fold was removed. The trio couldn't much tell because the dark realm was just as it sounded. pitch black. dark. They heard a door slam which meant that whoever had brought them in had left.  
  
"Riddle. are- are you there?" Ruby whispered hoarsely after getting what was gagging her off.  
  
"Mm Hmm." Was the reply that came, obviously stating that he hadn't yet been able to remove his gagger.  
  
"Just wriggle your head and your mouth a lot until it comes loose." Ruby advised  
  
Riddle did so and in time he got the horrible tasting thing out of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Rub," Riddle said relieved of some of the uncomfortable ness.  
  
"You're welcome. Hey, Lu, you there?"  
  
"Ahem yeah," he replied hoarsely. "I took the advice you gave Rid."  
  
After what seemed like forever they heard a door open and then another. 


	11. ELEVEN: Here Comes the Pain

Young and Hopeless  
Chapter 11  
'Here Comes the Pain'  
  
A/N: This is where the story starts to get really good. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Previous Chapter: After what seemed like forever they heard a door open and then another. _____________________________________________________________  
  
At that moment, Lucius shut up and then all that could be heard was the tap of one of the comrade's boots on the floor and the soft sweeping of his/her robes.  
  
Riddle could see the comrade stop in front of his cell and fiddle through a pocket in his robes. The shuffling of items stopped and the comrade (who Riddle found out to be Marius Malfoy) shined a bright light in Riddle's face.  
  
"Ah here you are my precious." The older Malfoy sneered.  
  
Riddle shielded his face from the light and making a joke out of the situation yelped "Ahhhh!!!! It burns!!! Take it away, take it away!" At that moment Ruby and Lucius burst out laughing but then shut up as the door opened to the Dark Realm.  
  
"Hey, Marius. What is taking you so long? Anyways the master changed his mind." A boy now stood next to Lucius' father.  
  
"What is it now?" Marius growled.  
  
"He said he wants the girl first now. That is if she is still alive."  
  
Ruby wanted so much to retort but she knew that this was not the time so she kept quiet.  
  
"Yeah she's still alive. Her cell's a bit more down the hall though."  
  
"A'ight, you get the other two then. I'll go get her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As the boy walked down the hall to retrieve Ruby, she thought up a quick plan.  
  
As the boy tried to figure out which key was the one to open her cell Ruby scooted to the corner right next to the gate. By the time the boy finally found the right key, Ruby had untied herself most of the way. The boy walked in to get her and she tripped him. As he fell, she swiped his wand and then she used it to untie herself the rest of the way.  
  
"Petrificus Tortalus!" Ruby yelled pointing the wand at the surprised teen.  
  
Ruby ran down the hall to free Riddle but was suddenly stopped by a wand's tip pointing at her chest.  
  
"That's better. Now turn around." An evil voice coaxed from behind.  
  
Ruby turned around smirking because she had known what Marius was going to do.  
  
"Good girl." Marius commented and he made to pull her hands back to bind them. The minute his hands touched Ruby's though he pulled them straight back.  
  
Ruby had rarely ever used her element but this seemed like the perfect time.  
  
"Why you little—" he was cut off there.  
  
"Leave her Marius. We can repay her later." The boy walked toward Ruby glaring daggers at her.  
  
Marius, afraid to touch Ruby again, bound her whole body and left his assistant to carry her. Ruby decided to relax a while. But she still kept her body to her a temperature where the boy had almost dropped her because he got so cold. Riddle saved her by throwing a fireball behind him at the two of them. After that Ruby decided to leave well enough alone. ____________________  
  
"Where is the girl now?" Grindlewald asked annoyed.  
  
"She's down in the chamber with the others." The boy who had carried Ruby announced.  
  
"Ah very good Zeahk, you are learning well." Grindlewald said amused by his discipline.  
  
"Thank you, sir. What should we do with them?"  
  
"The same thing you planned to do only go harder on the girl."  
  
"Yes, sir." ___________________________  
  
"I wonder what they are going to do to us," Ruby said beginning to become a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, Rub. They can't do anything to you if you put up your ice shield." Riddle assured her.  
  
"But what if they find this like potion to keep us from using our powers?"  
  
"They won't, they're not that smart." Riddle dragged out that last word.  
  
"What?" Ruby whispered.  
  
"Hush," Riddle scolded her. _____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I hope I didn't get you too excited. 


	12. NOTE TO FRIENDS

My fellow fanfiction friends.... I am so dearly sorry to disappoint you and I know that you were expecting another chapter but I am afraid that isn't going to happen for a while.  
  
First of all, I am extremely busy now with track and the tons of homework I have had.  
  
Secondly, I am writing my own story that I will hopefully be posting soon.  
  
Thirdly, I have been looking for ideas but none have come to me.  
  
Once again I am extremely sorry to disappoint you. Hopefully I will have a chapter posted in place of this letter soon. Good Day to you  
  
~Marauder1Prongs~ 


End file.
